


rise and shine

by paradoxicalpopsicle (vinxzqblue)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, overuse of the word sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinxzqblue/pseuds/paradoxicalpopsicle
Summary: Chanyeol needs to wake up Jimin. ASAP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoooongi (Stellaluciano)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaluciano/gifts).



> dunno how to hyperlink and tbh I’m kinda too lazy but if you want a song recommendation to go with this fic then I’d say You by Petit Biscuit.

 

 

Sun filters in through the poorly drawn curtains, small dust particles floating in the air to give a soft feel to the morning. With an arm tossed carelessly across his husband’s side, Chanyeol pulls Jimin closer towards his bare chest. He relishes in the feeling of Jimin’s fluffy hair ticking his chest.

 

Chanyeol hums contently, tucking the younger’s head under his chin. He smiles to himself and presses a gentle kiss onto the crown of Jimin’s forehead. The faint smell of Jimin’s vanilla shampoo reaches Chanyeol’s nose, smile growing. Cautiously to not knock his husband, he places a long leg around Jimin’s waist, hooking around the other’s back.

 

Smoothing a careful hand against Jimin’s back, massaging the muscles. He loves the dips of his toned back, the definition given since Jimin really enjoys showing off his back. And still he’s tender in his touches. By no means is his husband weak, not in the slightest, but Chanyeol spoils him and treats him like a fragile piece of art, which he is. And Jimin loves it.

 

Chanyeol loves him. He reaches down to find Jimin’s hand and pulls theirs out from the covers. Intertwining their fingers, Chanyeol stares at the gold band resting on Jimin’s ring finger. He beams at the ring, a glint of light catching the name carved into it. Chanmin. The dumb ship name Taehyung had assigned them years ago when their love was only just budding. But now after many confessions, promises, obstacles, and I do’s later, their love has blossomed into something beautiful. A flower in the spring, petals unfurling and spreading to show off it’s perfection. Like a gazania.

 

He grins to himself and eyes the man curled into him. Long lashes fan over rosy cheeks, hair cascading against his forehead, pink lips parted just slightly. They’re so inviting, so plush and pink.

 

The older is about to lean forward and press his lips onto Jimin’s until—

 

_**Beep** _

__

_**Beep** _

__

_**Beep** _

 

Groaning, Chanyeol frowns and untangles himself from the mess of limbs. Thank his long ass arms as he reaches over to the bedside table and slams his hand onto the the clock to end the telltale screeching of the alarm. Time to start to day.

 

“C’mon sunshine, it’s time to wake up.” Chanyeol whispers, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Jimin’s ear, brushing his plump cheeks.

 

Despite all the ruckus of the alarm and Chanyeol basically throwing himself away from Jimin, the other is unfazed by any commotion. He continues to lay motionless, the only sign of life being the light rising and falling of his chest.

 

“Minnie, it’s time to get up or you’ll be late to work.” He says, lightly shaking Jimin’s arm in attempt to stir the other but to no avail.

 

He sighs, running a hand through his already disheveled bed head. He knows that one of Jimin’s favourite things to do is cuddle and sleep in, but now is definitely not the day. Recently at the studio he runs with Jongin, their top dance team has received an invitation to perform at a venue in New York City. Of course the studio was more than thrilled and they started practicing immediately. This was last week. The venue is in four days which means that Jimin needs to live at the studio, causing him to be tired. And even though Chanyeol wants his precious husband to rest up, he knows that Jimin will beat himself up if he slacks off or is so much as late to practice.

 

The older scratches his head, trying to come up with an idea. Then he snaps his fingers, a light bulb appearing above his head.

 

He leans forward over his a Sleeping Beauty and proceeds to pepper kisses across Jimin’s face and neck. One of his button nose, two on his cheekbones, two on both eyelids, one on each temple, some more dashed across the base of his neck. Once he’s kissed almost every inch of Jimin’s face, he leans forward and locks lips with his lover’s. Chanyeol is steady, moving his lips delicately against the pillowy one’s belonging to Jimin.

 

Slowly but surely, he’s able to coax Jimin awake. And just when he thinks he’s won, Jimin grabs the blankets and pulls them between himself and Chanyeol. He’s swift for someone who was previously asleep. “Let me sleep.” Jimin says, groggy voice muffled by the thick covers.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Jimin can be so stubborn sometimes. He taps his chin, trying to come up with another idea to get his husband to get up. Again, a light bulb goes off above his head. Unfortunately for Jimin, this attempt will be a lot less kind than the last try.

 

He easily rip the blankets away, not that it stirs Jimin in the slightest. Chanyeol leans forward and drapes himself over the smaller man so that there’s no escape. He puts his lips right up against Jimin’s ear and takes in a deep breath.

 

“ _YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE_.” Chanyeol all but screams, probably breaking the sound barrier and waking their neighbours even though they have their own house. Jimin jolts, attempting to jump up but Chanyeol pins him down and continues the song. “ _YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GREY._ ”

 

“Channie, my god!” Jimin gasps, lightly punching the older’s chest to which Chanyeol just laughs. “I almost had a heart attack. Lord have mercy do you want me to die before I’ve even turned thirty?” He asks.

 

Chanyeol chuckles, removing himself from Jimin. “Sorry sun Shine, I didn’t mean to scare you but it’s almost seven so—”

 

“—wait it’s almost seven? Why didn’t you tell me you big tree?” Jimin says, pointing playfully as he lands another light hand against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Sorry sunshine.” He says, repeating himself before kissing Jimin’s inviting, pouty lips once more.

 

Jimin just rolls off the bed. “Whatever.” He says, a smile contradicting his tone.

 

A smile also sits on Chanyeol’s face as he stands and stretches his tired limbs, beginning their morning routines. They brush their teeth together that separate sinks, hands linked together below the counter. Like clockwork they pass each other necessary items; Jimin’s Ocean Breeze deodorant, Chanyeol’s shaving cream, Jimin’s face lotion, Chanyeol’s hair gel that smells of oranges.

 

Once they’re finished in the bathroom, they head to their walk in closet and change together, practically dressing each other. Once they both look decent for their days, they exit their bedroom and enter the kitchen. Chanyeol goes to brew the morning coffee whilst Jimin starts the batter for pancakes.

 

“What time are you leaving, sweetheart?” Jimin asks.

 

“My shoot starts around two so I have to run errands. What do you need?” Chanyeol says, reaching to grab their matching mugs from a cabinet above.

 

“You.” Jimin says.

 

Chanyeol giggles. “You’re so cheesy, sunshine.”

 

“And you’re not? You call me sunshine, you literally got our ship name on our wedding rings, you still text me pick up lines, just a little bit ago you tried to wake me up by kissing my entire face.” Jimin points the spoon at the other.

 

“Yeah because you love it.” Chanyeol says, smirk crossing his lips.

 

“I sure do.” Jimin nods, face tinted pink as he goes back to making breakfast. When he’s done, the two sit down at their little kitchen table with steaming mugs of coffee and stacks of pancakes smothered in whipped cream and berries.

 

They eat in comfortable silence, playing footsies under the table. Chanyeol looks up to star at his husband. He’s so lucky, so lucky to have met the younger. They met because of a mutual friend who introduced them to each other at a beach. As soon as they locked eyes Chanyeol knew that Jimin was the one. Not just because of how gorgeous he found the other, but because of his giggle, the ambition in his voice, the power he held in such a compact body. He still sends occasional thank you calls to Taehyung for introducing them and keeps said man on their Christmas Card Mailing List.

 

“You’re staring again, Channie.” Jimin grins, eyes disappearing into cute little crescents.

 

This time, Chanyeol is the one who can’t stop the blush that fans over his face. “It’s hard not to.” He says, never breaking eye contact. Jimin laughs at that and they continue eating.

 

Once they’re done with breakfast, they work in sync to quickly do the dishes. They’re like a well oiled machine, done with time to spare. Hand in hand they return to their bedroom to gather their things for work and head to the door.

 

“Take good pictures, Channie.”

 

“Practice hard sunshine.”

 

They hold their gazes, forgetting about their surroundings and only focusing on each other. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Don’t play that game with me, Channie, we love each other the same amount and it’s never ending.” Jimin says, standing on his tip toes so that they are nearly the same height.

 

“And you called me the cheesy one.” Chanyeol says, snaking his arms around Jimin’s slender waist and pressing his hands onto the younger’s back to bring him closer. Jimin loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Their noses are touching, their breathe mixing together before they meet halfway.

 

Lips move, burning with passion but also a sweet kind of love. There’s an air of need that still holds the sweet warmth of pure affection. It’s love. But not just any love, but their love. It’s the many confessions, promises, obstacles, and I do’s. It’s them.

 

When they break apart, their faces both hold blushes mouths openly panting as they look into each other’s eyes. Smiles grace both of their lips as they link hands for the nth time and walk out of their house together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos for this unpopular ship are appreciated! Hmu on twitter @vinxzqblue is you wanna.


End file.
